Forbidden Paramour
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Akira Tsukiyomi is a shy and quiet girl who tends to stray from others. One thing is true though, she loves Kaname. What will happen when she uncovers the hidden secret. As she goes through life in school, Akira will find herself hurting the one she loves
1. A Letter?

**DISCLAIMER: I _SADLY _DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. THAT RIGHT GOES TO HINO MATSURI**

**Author Notes:** I accidently put 'Tsubaki' instead of 'Akira' in... here somewhere, but I quickly changed it. I wrote this story in a different format. You will soon find out in the next chapter.

* * *

Math was never my subject. I have always hated Math but it was part of my life so why worry? I wasn't like most girls in Cross Academy. I was shy and quiet while others were as loud as a bullhorn. But I had one thing in common with girls here, I liked someone in the Night Class. His name is Kuran Kaname. When I first saw him, he looked so kind and caring. But I know one thing: he would never like me. In fact, he looks like he cares more about Yuki than most girls here. He has a right, though. Why would someone like him like me?

The bell rang, indicating that class was over for the day. Our teacher left before the hyper fan-girls left. Our teacher, Yagari-sensei, is very scary. He seems to know Zero Kiryu. And with the eye piece that covers his left eye, that means trouble or in my point of view it does. But its not my business so I shouldn't worry, right?

I went out. I really wanted to see Kaname but… he probably just wants to see Yuki. I saw all the girls crowded up to the Night Class's gate. Yuki was there trying so hard to push away the ravaging girls. Zero stood still and watched. I have always found Zero to be very scary if not frightening. Maybe its because of the aura he gives out. I stood where the forest lined up, being obedient as usual. You know, usually I would be hiding in the forest, scared to come up to be see by the Night Class but today felt… different.

The gates opened wide. The girls retreated to form a pathway for the class. I was apparently blocked to see the night class come out. When not exactly, I only saw a glimpse of Kaname. I turned his head and smiled. At me? I looked away, my face burning. I wondered if he was smiling at me. I held my face. My face was turning bright red. After they all passed, everyone went back to their dorm, well except the perfects. I wonder if you can apply to be a perfect. If you can, then everyone would apply.

Night was falling. As I walked up the stairs, I found a letter taped to my dorm door. I took it off and opened it.

_Dear Tsubaki,_

_I know that we've never been friends but meet us at the center of the forest alright. Trust us, we have a surprise for you! Oh and don't tell anyone about this, its just between us alright._

_Sighed, Midori & Nara_

Midori & Nara? Midori and Nara were both sisters, only Nara was older than Midori by 6 months but either way, they were the same age. They were always nice at times but why would they want to meet me? I felt happy that I finally made a friend, or in this case friends but it felt wrong. No! What am I think?! It just might be the nerves that is causing my second thoughts. This is my first time ever making friends and I will not let them down.

I took a jacket even though I was wearing my school uniform. I found a black jacket that stopped to the hem of my uniform. It was good. I mean I have long socks on so I wouldn't have to worry about my legs being warm. I closed the door and tip-toed out. I see the school's perfects on the balcony. I was lucky the jacket was black and the fact the at zipped it up or else they would have stopped me. I hid in the shadows as I entered in the forest. I was scared but I knew or felt as if I knew that nothing would come out and eat me.

It was already 5:30 and the sky turned completely black. I was in the center of the forest but saw no one. I was scared as I trembled from the soft wind blowing. I lost my way going here and I don't know what to do. I looked pasted the forest to see a building, an unfamiliar building. It was my only chance so I went to the view of the building. I've finally arrived just outside the forest when I realized that it was the Night Dorm.

No student from the Day Class, excluding the perfects, were allowed on the Night Class's property. I knew I would get in trouble but I couldn't find my way. Someone, if anyone, would understand that, right? I stepped out of the forest and allowed my stupid but crazy part of my mind to guide my in the building.


	2. A Bad Feeling

**Author Notes:** Haha! Finally the second chapter huh? **Warning:** you WILL get confused but I hope you'll understand it later in the story.

* * *

I covered the blinding sunlight with the sleeve of my arm. It was morning and it was time for the Day Class to be in school, unless otherwise. Everyone in the Night Dorm is asleep due to obvious reasons. I couldn't sleep though. I had that weird dream again, which caused me to think deeply. I was the mastermind. I was the one who brought everyone, even those innocent students, in a case of pacifism for vampires and humans. Some would say that it was just a coincidence but do not doubt the power of a pure-blood.

Time flew by fast. I hadn't realize that I was just putting my uniform on and walking out of my room. Only to see the whole Night Class standing there, respectively of course. The bell rang from the school which meant for everyone it was time to go to school. The doors opened and a crowd of girls stood, yelling 'kya'.

That was normal. It was like we were famous though many vampires had found fortune by their powers. One girl that wasn't normal was Akira Tsukiyomi. She was always shy and never open. I personally found it very interesting. Yuki, in front of me, bowed and said good morning. Oh Yuki. I smiled back then continued my way to 'school'. It seemed that everyone was blocking my view to see Akira.

I knew very well that she had what humans would call a 'crush' on me. Though she would never force that upon me. I respected her for that, though I feel that I would never love her like she loves me. I saw a glimpse of and smiled to her. Though I would never love her, it doesn't mean she has to know that so soon.

Our class didn't need to go to school. We only went there to trick everyone that we had school like them but in the near morning, we would have to go back to trick them again. 'School' was very boring to me. Teach and re-teaching the same thing can might as well kill me. But it for the young vampires after all. I didn't need to pay attention but I did so to set a good example.

As soon as the day class went back to their day dorm, everyone went back to their dorms, including me. Well, I technically didn't go back to the dorm because I needed to talk to the Chairman. I stepped in the office as my people went on. The Chairman was a very exotic person. I had a feeling that everyone knew that.

"Yes Kaname, you needed me?"

" Why are we learning the same thing over and over?"

He relaxed but it also seemed like he sighed deeply.

"Well, I will be getting another teacher but he is a vampire-hunter,"

Well that explained much. I turned to leave but I was abruptly stopped but the Chairman. I turned back around again.

"Be careful Kaname, I have a feeling that something is bad"


	3. Vampires?

**Author Notes: **I hope you now realized that I went from Akira's point of view to Kaname's but still had the same plot going on. Well, that it what I'm going to do from now on in the story. **You have been warned**. If you are still confused, please PM about which chapter(s) you are confused about. I am still an amateur writer and I am learning from my mistakes. Oh and in the end, *spoiler* when she said 'forgive me', I couldn't put it into one word because the stupid Toggle Spellchecker would always underline that in red so I made it into two words.

* * *

Though the Night Class was just a bunch of incredibly handsome and beautiful students, I have always found their aura to be rather scary. They've always had that feeling though when Kaname was different. He felt so pure and uplifting, it would always make me rethink that Night-Class-Is-Scary thought. I've also heard that Sayori, or most people call her Yori, thinks that the Night Class has a very scary aura.

As I walked in, the door creaked. I felt very jumpy but I had to get over that feeling if I want to go back to the dorm without anyone catching me. I felt like a prisoner escaping. As I walked down the halls, I saw a door open. As a innocent, normal girl, I felt curiosity knock me down like a weak building falling down. I peeked in the slightly closed door. I saw two shadowy figures but I couldn't make them out due to the lack of light. There seemed to be a person leaning toward the neck of another person. Or that's what it looked like to me.

"Shiki, hurry and finish drinking."

Shiki was one of the Night Class students. I've noticed that he and Rima would always be together or at least acted like they were best friend. Drinking? The moon finally stepped out of the dark clouds. I saw red then I saw fangs covered in… _blood_. I mentally gasped and stepped back, hoping that they didn't see, hear or thought that I was there. People who drink blood… they are called _vampires_. I thought that vampires are just myths. I continued my way, finding the exit. I tried to erase the memory in my mind; I couldn't erase it.

I found another that was creaked open with light showing this time. I shouldn't let curiosity get to me. But then, I thought, that whole vampire thing was just produced because I was just scared. So again, I peeked in the room. I saw Aidou and Kain. It seemed like Aidou was playing with a tablet. Then he dropped it in his drink. The tablet quickly dissolved as I watched. It turned into a red color.

"Ugh! I hate these blood tablets. How I long for fresh blood!" Aidou exclaimed.

That was the final straw. I jolted to the nearest exit, which happened to be the door where the night class would go through. **Blood. Fangs. Red. Vampire**. I held the door handle and nervously pulled it open. I wanted to run back to my room and try sleeping it off. But that's not what fate wanted me to do. I bumped into someone. The person held my shoulders so I wouldn't fall. I hoped that it wasn't him, I wished so dearly it wasn't him. It was Kaname. I looked up and saw those chocolate red eyes. Nervously, I stepped aside and apologetically bowed. How embarrassing! I couldn't talk but I tried, stuttering if I may add.

"I-I am so s-sorry, K-Kaname. P-Please for g-give me,"


	4. Overjoyed Sadness

**Author Notes:** I hope you like my new story format. I have to say, its pretty difficult writing like this. But its worth it!

* * *

As do I, Chairman. I also had a bad feeling about something. It wasn't anything related to vampires, or at least I was sure of it. As I walked toward the dorm, I saw Yuki and Zero on the balcony of the school. Yuki waved at me and yelled a hello down here. I waved back, not really paying attention to her. I saw Zero being jealous, as usual. I wasn't paying much attention to anything around me. That bad feeling was strong.

I finally arrived at the door and before I even put a hand on the handle, the door opened itself. Came out, a girl from the day class depending on her attire. She bumped into and she looked like she was about to fall so I gripped her shoulders. I put my hands back down. The girl stood there, looking at my chest. The girl looked up and for a minute, she looked like someone else. It was the shy girl Akira Tsukiyomi.

"I-I am so s-sorry, K-Kaname. P-Please for g-give me," Akira stuttered.

I chuckled at her shy personality. In Cross Academy, it was rare to find a girl so terribly shy, she wouldn't go near anyone. Her hair was a mess due to the fact that she suddenly bumped me. I combed her hair to make it the closest thing to neat. Akira blushed. Of course this was very common for girls. Then I thought again, why was she here in the first place?

"What are you doing here? Do you realize you'll get in big trouble?"

She slouched a little and put her head down. This was probably the first time she ever got in trouble like this and to be told by someone she supposedly loved too. It would have been ironic if I had gotten in trouble by her and I 'loved' her. No matter what, I will always love Yuki.

"I, uh, got a letter from a couple of people to meet them at the forest. I wanted to make friends since I didn't… have any," she whispered.

How sad. I couldn't help to feel pity for this girl. Yet am I different from her? I have yet a friend to come across. The vampires that are under my wind of protection are nothing near the line as friends. They follow me of their own free will. I do not force them. It seems that in the end, me and her are the same. A friend…

"Do you wish for a friend, Akira?" I asked, "For I can be your friend,"

Her head shot up and then she bowed. She was shaking her head, furiously to be in fact. Did she not want my friendship? Was the aura surrounding me to sinister? Or was she afraid of the dark path I am leading into? I chuckled softly at those thoughts. I put a hand on her shoulder; she looked at my hand.

"I don't mind…"

But that was the truth. I did not mind at all. In fact, I would be overjoyed for her to accept it.


	5. Declined Friendship

**Author Notes:** Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the long wait you had to suffer! I had such an.. angry week, I just couldn't take it. Apparently my anger also made me think of another story, which I won't put on FanFiction until at least one of my stories are done. So anyways, I hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

I looked up in hopefulness. I was so extremely glad that he, Kaname Kuran, would offer his friendship towards me but I couldn't accept. For if I did, it would just make me sad that all I could be is just friends and nothing more. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry but I must decline your offer. Please forgive me," I spoke.

I started to walk, before Kaname could say anything but I felt a hand grab my hand. I stopped and turned around, this time I wasn't afraid, I was just… thinking about things. Kaname let go of my hand, yet he continued to stare with eyes that felt like they wanted to bore right through me. I looked at him too but not long for I saw the vision of blood splatter across my vision. Kaname… is a vampire?

"What is the girl's name?" He asked.

I waited. If I told him it was Midori and Nara, they would get in trouble and I would be to blame but if I didn't, I would get in trouble. My lip quivered, scared to answer as I tried to stall long enough to give him my real answer.

"Their names are Mi-Midori and N-Nara," I paused, waiting for his reply, if he had any.

He continued to look at me. What? What was it that you are trying to find out? I turned my head slightly forward, or at least enough to where he wouldn't see the emotion I had used in my eyes. I smiled, well sadly. If my thoughts were correct, all the students in the Night classes are… vampires.

"I'm sorry, I must get going. Good night, Kaname-sama,"

I walked away, speeding up with each step I took. If… If I am correct, than Kaname is a vampire. I needed to find out. I needed information. I wondered how our chairman could let vampires in the school. As I walked, I hadn't realized that I was already in front of my dorm room door when I realized the answer to my problem. Then , that meant that Chairman Cross was also a vampire.

Automatically, my hands tightened into a harden fist. I have to know for sure, I needed to know for sure. As I climbed into bed, I devised a plan. I will find out, no matter what the cost is.

Day came at last! I quickly got out of bed and ran to the showers. I need to activate my plan as soon as possible, if not now.


	6. Nothing More

Hey hey hey! Sorry for the long wait. You'd never guessed what happened but I lost my internet connection for an entire month! Then when I check this site and my stories, I almost forgot my plot line for all of it! It was amazing how **stupid** I can be :P

Anyways, hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...yada yada yada... ALL RIGHT BELONG TO MATSURI HINO...yada yada... I OWN MY OC THOUGH... yada yada.. I ONLY MANIPULATE OTHERS.

* * *

" I'm sorry but I must decline your offer. Please forgive me," she spoke.

It seemed like for that moment, I knew what she was thinking. It was the sad reality of what I was thinking as well. She started to walk away. She was probably tricked by some arrogant girls, I thought. Within seconds, I had reached out for her hand and grabbed it. She stopped and turned around. Distinctly, I had released my grip of her hand.

_Trust, _right? She wanted somebody to trust, right?

"What is the girl's name?" I asked.

In a relationship between humans and vampires, trust was the main ingredient. Then that's what struck me as I thought. This was reality. This was only business.

"Their names are Mi-Midori and N-Nara," her voice echoed in and out.

I continued to look at her. It was only business. Everything here: the students, the Chairman, even Yuki? I hadn't noticed it but she started walking away, drifting further and further away from me.

"I'm sorry, I must get going. Good night, Kaname-sama," her voice seemed so loud that I snapped back to reality.

I watched her go. There was nothing that I could do that would make her tell me what happened. Pure-blood or not, she was just the type of girls who were shy, quiet, and isolated from the world around her. I looked up toward the moon and its stars. Was I anything different? Though I wasn't shy, I was quiet at the very least. But what about isolated? I guess I am isolated from the world.

Again, reality stuck. If she was hear without my vampire's knowing, then perhaps she saw why we were the Night class. Though the thought was pretty rational, I didn't want to believe it. I don't know why but the more I thought, the more furious I became.

Day finally came and it was the Day Class' turn. When we got back again, I quickly rushed toward my room. I didn't want any distraction right now. I just wanted to think about what happened last night. Before I left though, I managed to tell the Chairman about those two girls, Midori and Nara.

As I thought, I hadn't realized that night was closing in. I realized that I didn't sleep for the entire day. I didn't feel tired but I knew I would be soon. I took a quick shower and changed into a different pair of clothes; of course, I meant another uniform. When we got out, the girls were there. As usual. But one thing was off that "day".

"Uh? Akira isn't here."


	7. Damn, Nothing More

Ooo! Here comes a juicy part! Again, I hope you like it! Cause I did!

* * *

The school day went by as fast as possible. Or maybe even faster. I heard that Midori and Nara were in the school office. I should be leaping with joy but in truth, I really didn't care. In fact, I really didn't want Kaname to tell on them. I didn't care but I knew that if they tried to approach me, I would just walk away.

As I mentioned before, I had a wondrous plan. It might as well get me expelled but I was worth it. Besides, I needed to find out the truth. The truth about the Night Class. When the day came to an end, I didn't go to the Night Class dorms. Rather, I went back to my room to prepare.

I took some gloves and shoved it in my pocket. I looked at the mirror. Then my head hung in shame. I'm such a bad girl, I thought. But I needed to find the truth. I noticed a weird pattern every time Yuki and Zero "guarded" the school. Well, it wasn't a pattern. I guess you can say that I had a hunch that either Yuki and Zero knew that the Night class was a vampire class or they were vampires in a way.

I looked from my window and saw Yuki and Zero leave the school. I wanted to wait for it was only 4:45 and the fact that it was very bright outside. Bright enough to expose me. I waited until it was midnight. Even though I was, or I though I would be, endlessly bored, I waited. I was also lucky that the moon was deeply covered by dark clouds. I tip-toed out of my room and went to the rotunda or the stairs that connected the boys' and the girls' sides. I carefully went up the stairs of the boys' side and tip-toed my way to Zero's room. I knew where Zero's room was because it was in the same position as my room and the fact that his room was probably the only room that had a decent shower and toilet in the boys' dorm.

The door creaked slightly as I opened it. The room was as plain as mine. Closing the door behind me, I quickly looked for anything that related to my thoughts about the Night class as vampires. At the same time, I checked the window to make sure they weren't coming or if any footsteps were coming here.

My heart pounded with every move I made. They kept telling me to stop but I came to far to stop searching. Then I heard footsteps faintly coming. As my beats became faster and faster, I hid in his sliding closet behind his hung pants and jackets for his uniform. I had the sliding door slightly ajar. Slightly enough to make it seem like no one was in here but I was able to see everything. The knob turned and Zero came out, looking frustrated if I may add.

"Damn." he cursed.

He took off his jacket and I saw a shine wave across the air. He grabbed the towel that I found on his bed and went into the bathroom. I guessed that he was taking a shower. Just in case he came out, I waited until I heard the water running for a little bit. Just to be safe. Then I heard little puffs of noise from the wall that separated the closet wall from the shower next to it.


	8. A Dark, Sickly Moment

This is probably the most dramatic chapter in the story, or leading up to a dramatic part. Sorry! Just wanted to let everyone know!

* * *

"Akira? Who's Akira?" Aidou asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's this character from this book," I replied quickly.

Luckily, I was carrying a fiction book but none of the characters were named Akira. Aidou didn't know that. He looked at me than shrugged and walked away as I continued to walk slowly. I was worried. Not about Akira, even though I should be, but why was she not here. Secretly, I looking around for her. Or tried sensing her presence. I didn't see her nor feel that she was around. Does she already know the truth or is she too scared of me? I didn't care which was the reason why, all I knew was that it was bad either way.

I continued to walk the path toward the school. I saw Yuuki from the side of me and smiled at her. Obviously she blushed but then the girls came rushing past her until Zero here stopped them with his death glare. I glanced passed him and continued toward school. I did not care for such a creature anyways.

Finally, we got to school. I told my group to continue to class. I assured them that I needed to talk to the Chairman and that was that. They listened and went on to class.

The hallways look so eerie and distorted. I guess you can say that it was like being in a fun house. Outside was dark, except for the small rays of light that emitted from the moon when the ominous clouds passed over it. I walked down that very same hallway. It represented my curved path in which is stained with blood, regrets and sorrow. Every footstep I made came a creaked sound after. It was just sick how similar this hallway could remind me of my path. Though my path, the path which has stained me, did not have small, faint rays of light that passed through. My path was pitch black more or less.

I finally made it to the Chairman's office. I knocked twice before entering. I smelled a foul stench and realized who it was. Zero Kiryu's. He walked passed me with an angry glare and a cold atmosphere. Ignoring that unpleasant moment, I walked into the office and closed the door behind me.

"Chairman, I-" I stopped and stared.

The chairman had a serious facial expression and something about it made me think that he was thinking as well, deeply if I may add. It was quite surprising for a eccentric man like himself. Though I shouldn't be surprised you know.

"Kaname, I have something to tell you," he spoke in a rather stoic way.

"What is it?" I had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling.

"Someone has stolen Zero's gun."


	9. Light That Disappears

Okay, first off, SORRY! Oh I know I should be updating this story (plus others) but I've been so addicted to Pandora Hearts! (Doi, as you can obviously see D:). I pretty much failed at this story and there are some parts that probably don't make any sense. Wahh, I was so tired! Oh and there's hints in this story (aka. weird hints). You'll find out in the first sentence...or so :/

Hope you like it~ :3

* * *

"Ha-haa K-Kaname.."

I covered my mouth with my sleeve, shutting my eyes tightly. I never thought that Zero was gay! Or at least, a bisexual. I could hear very faint muffs and groans. I felt my throat heat up and my stomach churn. _I was on a mission right?_ I looked up and saw on the bed, a gun. Ignoring the sounds, I softly slide the closet door and sneaked my way towards the inanimate object.

It was a soft silver color with markings on the side, glistening in the shallow light cast by the moon. In a weird way, it was a beautiful thing. Even so, I shook my head back into reality. Normal students wouldn't have random guns hidden in their school uniform. But my time was almost done. I grabbed the gun and tiptoed out of his room while I still had a chance.

I swallowed hard before quickly walking towards the stairs that connected the two sides. I thought about what I was going to say if I ever met anyone at this hour. I was going to say that I got lost somehow but decided that that excuse was worst then sleepwalking. If I made it to the girls' side, I would say that I had a bad dream and just had to get out of my room, fear of something lurking inside my closet or something. I disliked lying. I never did lie unless it was necessary, which was very **rare.**

Everything seemed to dark and eerie around me. How everything just appeared a blue-like color and how the moon was just softly gazing through each window, mocking me silently. Maybe it was just my imagination. Ha, that's a perfectly rational reason. I felt the cold metal against my shirt. Zero's gun, huh? Fortunately, I made it to the girls' side without notice. All I have to do was--

**"Akira?"**

My head shot up. "Huh"

I saw Yuki, just coming up the stairs. I guessed the minute she saw me, she started to run towards me, waving her hands slightly. I looked at her, my heart racing to no end. I really hoped that she didn't see me. Oh please tell me she **didn't** see me! She stopped a few feet away form me, looking up with worry in her eyes. But there was also a hint of suspicion.

"What are you doing up so late? Do you realize how much trouble you're going to be in?" Yuki placed her hands on her hips, looking at me with disappointment.

I looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I-I had a bad dream and I felt scare in my room." It was the truth… in a way.

I bowed and hung my head, unable to look at her straight in the eye. My body was trembling; I could feel it. I personally, I never felt so scared… so vulnerable. I didn't like it one bit. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a saw a bright smile appear on her face.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it, Akira, I won't tell!" She held a finger to her lips, still beaming.

I couldn't help but to smile. I felt some of the pressure against my heart lessen to a degree. It wasn't enough to make me re-think this whole ordeal but it was enough to make me feel better, in a way. I bowed apologetic, thanking her for not telling. I could see why Kaname would prefer Yuki over me; it was pretty obviously. She was a nice girl who obviously cared about others and compared to me, she was way prettier then me.

After a few conversations about yesterday's homework, we went our separate ways. Yuki said that she was going to check on Zero then head back. I walked into my room and checked the time. It was 1:27. _I sighed_, still surprised at how I was able to do it without completely messing up. I took out the gun in my pocket and studies it carefully. There was weird markings on the side but what caught my attention was the name on it.

"Bloody Rose?"

I felt a sharp pain in my head. I could hear the gun drop my hand and unto my bed with a soft bounce. I held my head; _what was going on_? Around me, my room started to swirl and warp itself, distorting the colors and shapes. I couldn't feel my legs and soon after, I couldn't even feel my hands. The pain increased with every second, making me drop to my knees. I couldn't even keep my eyes open wide enough. It was like the pain was concentrating on a part of me, somewhere in my head.

"W-What is going on?!" I felt like I was shouting.

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around me. I stood still, the pain still surging. I couldn't feel my body, nor could I find my voice. I couldn't turn around at all. Their grip tightened around me, fearing rising in my heart. I could hear it. Something was breathing against my head. That or it was just me, which I highly doubt.

"Good. You have awaken." The voice; it sounded frighten yet soft.

The feel of the hands disappeared and I found myself able to move again. I looked up as I saw a figure standing before me. All I could do was stare at it. The creature before was a girl who almost looked exactly like me, except that she looked older and her hair was parted different. I looked around myself; I was surrounded in a sea of darkness. This girl, she had black hair as long as her middle back, which long bangs almost covering her right eye. Her eyes, they were a soft green color, almost like the color of the forest when the sun hits it. She wore a bloodied cloak with a sword in her hand.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." She reached out towards me, placing a pale hand against my cheek. Even as she said that, I felt fear pound in my heart.

She smiled softly before disappearing. Before I could ask her who she was, I heard noise in the background. My eyes abruptly shot open as the light quickly hit me. I raise my arm up, covering part of it as I realized that my alarm clock rang. 6:45, it read. I wondered, _was it all real?_ I say up and felt a lump against my side. Uncovering my blanket, I saw the gun. My eyes narrowed a bit, it was **real**. I still had a small headache but it wasn't enough to get me annoyed.

I stepped up and almost fell back into my bed. This tired and weak feeling was overpowering me but I shook it off and stood up again, succeeding. I had to act like today was a normal day. I just **had** to. I gathered my uniform and went to my small bathroom. I quickly took a shower and immensely felt better afterwards. As I walked to the mirror, I combed and dried my hair until I saw my reflection in the mirror.

The reflection showed the girl that I saw. She seemed really sad until it faded away. What got my attention was that my right eye was the same color green as the girl before. I blinked twice and leaned into the mirror, thinking that it was just an illusion. The green was still there compared to my dark blue eyes. Yet as I pulled away from the mirror, it disappeared. I looked to the side and noticed the sun's rays were right in front of me.

"It disappears when light isn't there?" It sounded like I was questioning myself than concluding what I found out.

"All I have to do is avoid the light." _It sounded easy enough._


	10. Strong Emotions

Oh, I could just cry! I disappointed everyone! I swear I did with this short chapter and the fact that when you read it, it probably doesn't even sound I put effort in it. I will try to make the next chapter long! Haha since the next chapter is in Akira's POV, it should be relatively easy ;DD

Hope you like it though D:

* * *

There was no sense in those words. _Personally_, it angered me. I knew for a fact that no** idiotic vampire** would try and steal that of a hunter's weapon. **Especially**, a vampire hunter's weapon. And it was obvious that no _human_ knew of our existence in the school. Still, it annoyed me to no end. I had no idea whether or **not** to tell my fellow vampires about it. But I might as well. After all, they might have some leads or clues.

I pushed the door open and instantly smelled Yagari's distinct smell. It was like the putrid smell of a skunk's. It smelled bitter and foul to my nose. He looked at me, and scoffed._ Me and you both_, I thought bitterly. Many of the vampires stood up, sensing my presence. The Chairman said that I should tell everyone so I don't see the harm in doing so. I waved them to sit; obediently, they followed.

"It was reported that Kiryu's gun has been taken," A look or astonishment, worry and surprisingly** relief** washed over their faces.

"Who would take it?" The question was coming from Yagari.

"I don't know. The Chairman didn't say anything other than that." I wasn't looking at him when I said it.

And so, we continued our natural routine. It seems that many of the vampires were slightly worried but _mostly relived_. In my eyes, there was nothing to be relieved about. Whoever took it, _whatever took it_, might as well but a vampire hunter trying to kill every last vampire here. Or it could be a student who worked here undercover or something of that sort. Then it hit me! _Akira…_ She was at the dorms without anyone's knowledge. A girl like that is smart enough to figure out about our existence.

After class was over, there was still a couple of minutes before the girls started to line up. If it was Akira, then _Yuki_ could probably keep an eye on her. She could probably notice something our of the norm. I saw Yuki and waved her over, receiving death glares from a certain creature. She walked over and bowed politely. _Ha, she didn't need to do that_, I thought freely as I patted her head.

"Yes, Kaname-senpai?" Her voice sounded so fragile.

"Did you hear about Kiryu's gun?" She must have heard of it.

"Yeah. Do you know who did it, Kaname-senpai?" There was a slightly sense of suspicion in her voice. But it couldn't have been me, for **obvious** reasons.

I shook my head. "Not really but I have a favor to ask you. Do you mind?"

She shook her head and smile shyly. "Oh no, of course not Kaname-senpai. What is it?"

"Do you mind watching Akira for me? You see, she seems like she doesn't have friends." Because really, it was the_ truth_. And hopefully, Yuki will trust that…_ for now_. She seemed very skeptical about it. Then her eyes seem to darken for a mere moment.

"You… seem to care about Akira, Kaname-senpai," _Ah, I was right._

"Well, she seems very shy and lonesome. And maybe if she had you as a friend, she wouldn't be so lonesome and shy. Can you do that for me?"

"O-Oh, alright, Kaname-senpai,"

She bored politely and went away with her duties. I felt my lips curve into a small, but warm smile. I will always love her. My **sweet **Yuki.

Soon, it was already the end of the day for the Day Class and the _'morning'_ for the Night Class. When the gates open, I was introduced with a roar of girl screams. I had hoped that Yuki listened to me about her making friends with this_…Akira_. Subtly, I searched for Akira in the coward and found her near Yuki, talking so lightly and I saw Yuki smile.

But, when she turned to look at me, I was instantly shocked. Those pure blue eyes were suddenly a light green. But the color didn't surprise me; it was the emotion behind those eyes. There was anger,_ fury_, and a hint of sadness laced with the **intent to kill.** To**_ destroy._**

Those _strong_ emotions… aren't Akira's. I saw her head turn away and before I knew it, I was walking toward the school numbly. _What was that?_


End file.
